


Requisitions

by Moonsheen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 19:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2743931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsheen/pseuds/Moonsheen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Cullen is in over his head when it comes to Madame de Fer. It's a mage-templar thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requisitions

The first officer did not report in after morning services. This wasn't really much of an issue, but when the man he sent to find that first officer didn't report back within the hour, Cullen left his office to track them down.

He found them on the second level of the great hall, moving furniture.

“...hm. Closer, but not quite,” murmured Vivienne. She snapped her fingers. The men lowered the desk to the floor. “It is not quite aligned. It must be spaced evenly for my work. I am sorry, gentleman, but I will absolutely need this on the other side.”

“Ah, lady,” stumbled the first officer, with a richness of voice which ruled out any spells of subjugation, “We really must be going--”

“I understand completely,” said Vivienne, poised in the window. Straight backed, and seemingly relaxed, but with hands folded as though ready to strike out against any imperfection that had the nerve to show itself before her. “It will only take a moment more. The set up of a solid study is a delicate thing. Surely, you were taught that in the Circle.”

“We were also taught not to keep our superiors waiting,” said Cullen, from the archway.

The men staggered into positions of salute. The desk sat askew. Vivienne raised her eyebrows at it, but turned to Cullen, leading with a graceful tip of her head.

“Commander,” she said, her voice dripping with a calculated warmth, “How good it is to see you.”

“First Enchanter,” said Cullen, falling back on formalities he almost wished weren't second nature to him. “Why have you stolen my men?”

“Stolen? Oh, no. These gentleman were kind enough to offer their _assistance_. I have been having quite a time putting together a proper study for Inquisition's benefit.”

Cullen resisted the urge to rub his temples. “First Enchanter,” he said, “Wouldn't the Inquisition's mages be better suited to this task?”

“It is kind of you to place such faith in them.” Vivienne laughed, lightly, extending one hand towards the door. “But all our young apprentices here are quite....untempered. And they could barely lift a chest, besides. Our former Grand Enchanter is getting on in years, you know. So, you can imagine my relief to discover a few templars in our ranks. Ser Davyas and Ser Ian volunteered themselves quite bravely to my cause.”

“Ser Davyas and Ser Ian are men of the Inquisition,” said Cullen.

“And they are fine men,” said Vivienne. Ian turned a bright red at the compliment. Cullen sighed, and wondered if this was yet another part of a long, long penance. “Much like their superior, I am told.”

“They have left the Order,” said Cullen. “As have I. Their duties this morning include morning watch, and fetching requisitions for our quartermaster. Not moving furniture, First Enchanter.”

“But surely you of all people could understand the importance of such things, darling,” said Vivienne, smiling winningly. "Order in a mage's study can be that tiny difference between the power that lights candle and the power that lights--”

“Embrium must not be mixed near drakestone, unless the drakestone is secured,” recited Cullen, wincing at the recollection. “And all flammables must be kept at least seven steps from the worktable. Ten, from an active table. And summoning circles are to be spaced centrally and away from any windows or robe hangers.”

Vivienne looked positively delighted. “You _do_ remember.”

“It's the standard set up,” said Cullen. “Ser Davyas. Slide that desk two steps to the right, and move it back an arm's length. Ser Ian, re-angle that shelf slightly to the left, and it will meet the basic distance requirements.”

The men jerked to life. It took about a minute.

“Will that do?” asked Cullen, when it was done.  
  
“Hm,” said Vivienne, tapping her arm. “I suppose. Though, I would not mind some space for a guard rune..”

“Put in a formal request, _through my assistants_ , and I can have the proper men assigned to you,” said Cullen, “But I will remind you that this Skyhold _not_ a Circle tower and that templars are trained to prevent magical _accidents_ , not to decorate your quarters.”

“Of course, darling,” said Vivienne. Her eyes danced with amusement, then fell on a space to the left of the archway. “Although....”

Cullen followed her gaze. A cask of scrolls rested near his foot. He set his foot on the casks' lid and gave it a careful shove. It came to a stop against the far wall.

“Much better,” said Vivienne. “Thank you.”

“First Enchanter,” said Cullen. “Good day.”

He gathered his men and left.

“Maker,” breathed Ser Ian, as they marched out over the balcony. “ _That_ is a _Lady._ ”

“Requisitions, Ser Ian,” said Cullen.

“Ser!”

Commander Cullen returned to his office. He had the years on him not to flush, but if anyone noticed his ears had gone a bit red, they had the sense not to say.

 

 


End file.
